1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of lighting components and more specifically to the area of retaining mechanisms for composite headlamp bulbs installed in reflector housings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,356, a retaining mechanism was described as surrounding both the base flange of a bulb body and a socket opening and locking the bulb body in the socket. The specific embodiment shown in that patent included a threadable collar device with a central aperture for surrounding the bulb body and cantilevered tabs that extended radially inward to compress against the flange when the collar was tightened onto corresponding thread paths formed on the outside of the socket. That mechanism has been widely adopted among manufacturers of composite headlamps utilizing the cylindrical bulb body illustrated in that patent, as well as commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,946.
More recently, another bulb has become available for use which has a body that is formed with a right angle bend to accommodate an electrical connection that is made transverse to the light axis. This serves to reduce the necessary clearance formerly provided behind the lamp. Such a bulb is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,651, without a described retaining mechanism.